


steam

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Aquaphobia, Drowning, kai's phobia of water is what keeps my blood running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: kai fears water so much
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	steam

kai doesn’t know how to stop it. the constant unknowing abyss of blue surrounds him and he’s moving, god, he’s trying his best to swim. frantic movements of his limbs don’t seem to be helping him however. he’s trying to use his elemental power, fire, but what good would it do for him? he’s in water. 

but if you think he didn’t try to do something to help his lungs be free of the water pouring in, you didn’t know the master of fire. 

opening his palms, he pointed his hands above his head and gave it his all. and he felt warmth. 

then that warmth turned into hotter temperatures, and kai could actually see bubbles of hot water surround him. 

did he just boil the lake he fell into? he certainly can't feel the heat as much, but he thinks his powers is what prevents that from happening. 

kai shook his head, the oxygen in his lungs finally disappearing when he let it out on accident. the air bubbles that floated away from him was the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes. water wasn’t his thing anyways. never was, never has been. 

kai wakes up to him kinda choking out the same liquid that almost killed him. 

and then he opened his eyes and he was silent in shock to see nya, small tears in her eyes, look at the lake kai fell into. 

steam surrounded them all, the heat would’ve felt nice because it was like an outdoor sauna, but...

they’re in a very, very, cold climate. and the lake that kai fell into was absolutely freezing. 

... did he do this? 

kai looked at his hands, feeling the fire inside of him. it was just as strong as when he fell in. 

“did... did i do this?...” kai softly asked and nya could only nod. 

“either way, it feels great,” jay said and cole punches his shoulder lightly, “hey!” zane could only shake his head before checking up on kai’s temperature. kai held zane's hand gently, kinda fearing he'd actually melt the ninjdroid's metal skin off. 

“are you okay?” lloyd asked with a written expression of multiple emotions, mainly consisting of fear and concern. 

kai nodded his head, and to be honest, his brain felt fuzzy.

“yeah,” he waved the boy off from his view, just staring at the lake, “but, the lake? definitely...” 

the lake had decreased in the amount of water it once had by half. the lake was fucking _boiling_. kai cringed and looked away. 

“not.” 


End file.
